


Thor: Skullcrusher Mountain

by Kadorienne



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: AU, Disturbing Themes, Kidnapping, M/M, Triggers, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK, uh... I have really mixed feelings about this vid. It was supposed to be humorous but it came out really disturbing. Thor turned out to be like a creepy kidnapper. I didn't do this on purpose, I swear. So, don't watch if this is likely to be triggery for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor: Skullcrusher Mountain

Possibly trigger-y, dark, disturbing... seriously, you probably shouldn't watch this. It didn't turn out how I meant it to at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted [a bit of meta](http://kadorienne.tumblr.com/post/33607206427/thor-skullcrusher-mountain) at my writing tumblr about why this vid came out so much darker than I had intended.


End file.
